<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dramarama Comic: Chapter 1 by MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680478">Dramarama Comic: Chapter 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever/pseuds/MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever'>MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Comic, Don't repost my art without my permission, Dramarama music video, Fighter Music Video, Gen, Im Changkyun as Lim Changhoon, Just Monsta X things in general, Monsta X Music Videos, Monsta X Ray episodes, Not for those who dislike blood, Wonho as Lee Wonhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever/pseuds/MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2176. A new, violent species of immortal humans have emerged mysteriously and taken over the globe. The only hope for our continued survival falls under a corrupted protection agency that seems to have more secrets to hide then lead on. </p><p>However, a chance to cure these immortals and bring the world back to normalcy rises, and seven different men ranging from all parts of this falling society come together to find it, but not without fighting for their lives, against both immortals and mortals alike. </p><p>I swear, the story sounds much better than this horrible summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Comic Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! As the title suggests, this is a fan comic for Monsta X! The first chapter is still a work in progress, as I have to balance graduate school and two jobs on top of all of this, but I’ll try to upload as much as I can. I’m hoping to post a new page every week, but no promises!</p><p>For now, I'm just posting the Comic Cover as a small teaser for you all. Chapters will be uploaded very soon, I just have to make a few more final edits to the pages I already have drawn. </p><p>Just a quick note, PLEASE DON'T REPOST MY ART WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. IMPORTANT!!!! DISCLAIMER!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that this is subjected to change as I intend to add more to it. But here's what I have for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some people may think I don't need a disclaimer, but I'm creating one just to be safe. For now, AO3 is the only website I'll post this comic to, as it's the only site I'm aware of that legally allows fan writers/artists to post these kinds of works about real life individuals, but I'll see if I can post this someplace else safely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turn back now if you don't like gore! But thankfully, it's not too much. This will probably be the most graphic I'll ever do.</p>
<p>So, confession time, I usually take pride in my artwork. And while I'm proud of my skills here as well, I feel like some things could improve. Keep in mind, this is the first time I'm drawing on a drawing tablet of all things. I aim for the comic to look better in future chapters as I adjust to this new medium, but I hope you guys enjoy it regardless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="center">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have another chapter ready, but I'm holding off until I make a few more adjustments. But I wanted to get the Introduction out now of all days.</p>
<p>Happy birthday Wonho! We love you, very much. And we hope you're doing alright, sweetheart. Just remember we're behind you no matter what. </p>
<p>And Jooheon, I hope you're feeling much better. We'll always be right here if you need us. </p>
<p>And for Monsta X, we'll always be by your side. Please take care of yourselves and know that we love all of you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1 Page 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important! Please Read!</p>
<p>Sooooo....due to the Covid-19 outbreak, I decided to change the Introduction a bit and made it a genetic mutation rather than a virus. However, I promise you guys that it wasn't based on what's going on in current events. Believe it or not, I actually came up with the idea for the comic and drew the Introduction before Covid-19 became a serious issue. And I'm awfully sorry if I gave anyone the wrong impression. I also wanted the comic to appear bigger so people have an easier time reading it. </p>
<p>Thanks for understanding!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your patience! It may be a while before I update with all the chaos that's been going on, but I will continue this story. I can't wait to show you what's in store!</p>
<p>Also, I'm so happy to find out Wonho's name was cleared and he can go back to doing what he loves! Wonho, baby, we never had any doubt, and I'm so glad for you. Whatever you decide, whether you want to go back to Monsta X or go solo, we'll proudly and always support you, as I've always been saying. Take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 1 Page 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry it took me so long. I usually do three panels per chapter, but since I've been really busy and today marks a special day (even if I'm a day late according to South Korean time), I wanted to post a new chapter on their anniversary. </p>
<p>Happy Anniversary Monsta X!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the name Changhoon is good for I.M.'s comic name, and ya'll can take a lucky guess who the new character is by dem muscles XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 1 Page 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....Um....hey guys. Okay, I know, I know. When I first started this project, my initial goal was to try and post a chapter each week. But seeing as the entire world, to put it bluntly, has gone to shit since the beginning of 2020, just adding more stress to my already bustling work and school life, that certainly didn't help me in wanting to draw more for this comic. However, I aim to do better and to give you guys more and better content. I also aim for more consistency, as I note that Changhoon (I.M.'s character) seems to be looking different each chapter. I aim to fix that, promise</p>
<p>And, from now on, to get chapters to you guys quicker, I decided to have two pages per chapter from now on like I did with the last chapter. I hope that's okay.</p>
<p>Thank you for all of your patience. Since I know I won't get a chapter done by the date, happy early birthday, Shownu! Best Kpop leader ever! We love ya!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trust me when I say this, drawing motorcycles and landscapes is so much harder than it looks! And I thank God for references! </p>
<p>In case you were wondering if the pose where Changhoon is walking to his motorcycle was same pose from the famous movie "Akira" then you're absolutely right. But the design of the motorcycle was inspired from another fanart from a video game called Rainbow Siege Six featuring the character Mozzie. I really liked the design of it. </p>
<p>The mountains were also a reference from "Art Online Tutorials" on Youtube.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 1 Page 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, late to the party again. I hope this was worth the wait. It certainly took me a lot of effort *exhausted sigh* and I still feel like I can do way better, but eh, let me know what you think. </p>
<p>Proud Monbebe and Wenee!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, I'll explain who the new people are in later chapters. I also hope you guys don't mind me adding a few anime-like designs since I thought they'd be a nice little addition to the comic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tablet broke :(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where have I been? I'll tell ya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, since it was coming up to my usual date in which I add a new chapter, I unfortunately have to announce that my cintiq (which is less than a year old and costed almost $300, ugh) decided it wasn't going to connect to my computer no matter how much I tried to fix it and replace the wiring. I'm aiming to fix it by contacting the company I bought it from, don't worry (cuz like hell I'm going to pay for another one for the same damn thing to happen again) but in the meantime, I'm not sure when my next chapter will be since I only got the outlines started before my cintiq decided to quit on me. </p><p>I'm really sorry to my readers, but I aim to make up for it. My initial goal is to introduce Shownu's character by this year before he has to enlist, and by God, I plan on keeping that. But also, in the meantime, I have a special treat for ya'll :3 Though I feel like I have to explain it.</p><p>In the story, I planned on having a background story for each character, of course. And while I plan to touch base on each one in the original comic, I figured you would want a full story of how all the guys ended up where they are (even though I haven't introduced the majority of them quite yet). So, as a special treat once I'm able to introduce all of the guys in the comic, I will unleash a new story that goes into further detail about each of their histories. But this won't be a comic. As much as I'd love to draw these backgrounds out for you guys as I have been with the initial comic, drawing takes much longer than you think (and like I mentioned before, school and two jobs is already much of a handful), so what I will do is write them out, but I will add flare to it by putting in drawings of the characters in scenes every so often! I hope that will liven up the story and make it as entertaining as a comic. </p><p>I hope you guys are cool with this, as I love writing as much as drawing. I can't wait to publish this story once all the guys in the comic are introduced!</p><p>I love all of you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 1 Page: 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy crap, guys. I'm so so sorry. You won't believe what a semester it has been. Good news, I got my tablet replaced, but because I was overwhelmed with school and two jobs, and sorry guys, but those come first, they definitely took up a lot of time more than I thought they would. Especially since everything is online and it's hard for me to learn that way, therefore I have to work extra harder to understand it all. Thankfully, I'm on Winter Break, and I'll try to draw as much as I can, but no promises. Likely, I'll be up and running again once the Spring semester starts back up, but I'll keep trying to make time for this comic. </p>
<p>I know I've missed a lot of birthdays, and I know I can't make up for it, but happy belated birthday to Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Kihyun. We love you guys, and I really wanted to submit a new comic strip on each of your birthdays. </p>
<p>But good news? I've been doing the backstories of the guys during my downtime. And so far, I have Shownu's character (his name is gonna be Hangyul like in the x-ray drama the guys did XD) completely done! All I have to do is draw a few pictures and introduce Shownu's character in the original comic and you guys can read it! Which shouldn't be too long, I hope. </p>
<p>And last note, I know I posted only one page instead of my usual two, but it's because I've been on hiatus long enough and I wanted to give you guys at least something. I hope this was worth that wait, even if it's not much. Again, I'm really sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, end note, I know Changhoon and Wonhyun may look different again. And again, I'm trying to keep them looking consistent. I'll work on it! Thanks for viewing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>